1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a simplified analyzer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, there have been broadly used an analytical test papers made by impregnating water absorbing paper with color reaction reagent for making a water quality analysis or the like. In order to analyze water quality by using a conventional simplified analyzer using the analytical test paper, the analysis of the water quality is carried out by soaking the analyzer in testing fluid to be analyzed, to react the testing fluid with the color reaction reagent and comparing the color of the testing fluid. The color of the testing fluid changes as the result of the reaction with the color reaction reagent and a standard color is prescribed as a reference color.
However, the conventional analyzer using the analytical test paper has a disadvantage in which it is inferior in sensitivity and accuracy of water quality analysis because the color reaction reagent may elute into the testing fluid when soaking the test paper in the testing fluid.
Correspondingly, there is known a simplified analyzer provided for improving the analyzing sensitivity as illustrated in FIG. 10. The conventional simplified analyzer 9 shown in FIG. 10 has a transparent or semitransparent hermetic container 90 containing powdered color reaction reagent 91. The hermetic container 90 may be made of a polyethylene tube having both ends sealed by thermal welding or ultrasonic welding or in another method.
In conducting a water quality analysis by use of the simplified analyzer, shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, it is necessary to thrust a pin 92, separately prepared, into the hermetic container 90 to make a small through hole 93 in the hermetic container 90. Then, as shown in FIG. 12, the air or gas 21 in the hermetic container 90 is let out of the container through the hole 93 by forcibly pinching the container 90 with fingers 20. Thereafter, the hermetic container 90 is soaked in the testing fluid 22 to allow the testing fluid 22 to flow into the hermetic container 90 like a dropper as shown in FIG. 13. Consequently, the color reaction reagent 91 and the testing fluid 22 are mixed inside the hermetic container 90 to cause the color reaction. After the lapse of predetermined time, the water quality analysis is concluded by comparing the color changed as the result of the color reaction, with a standard color to measure the concentration of the testing fluid.
The simplified analyzer described above has an advantage in that the color reaction reagent and the testing fluid to be analyzed can be increased in amount in comparison with the conventional analyzer using analytical test paper. Thus, this simplified analyzer makes it possible to analyze even dilute testing fluid and can prevent the color reaction reagent from eluting into the testing fluid, consequently to conduct the required water quality analysis with high accuracy.
Since the aforementioned simplified analyzer requires the pin for piercing the hermetic container to conduct the water quality analysis, it can be said that this conventional simplified analyzer aiming at the simplicity of the structure is incomplete without such an additional component, and therefore, it is desired to be further improved. Besides, since the hermetic container is manually pierced with the pin, some inexperienced workers may possibly pierce an awkward hole in the hermetic container, as the result of which it is possibly difficult to apply suction to the testing fluid sucked into a small hermetic container or deal with a relatively small amount of testing fluid.
The present invention is made in the light of the foregoing disadvantages of the conventional analyzer and seeks to provide a novel simplified analyzer capable of being handled easily and surely without using any other tool such as a pin and a method for producing the simplified analyzer.